The daughter of the moon Jack frost x ReaderOC
by Rania SK
Summary: We all know the powerful guardians. Last year Jack Frost protected the world from pitch and now he is officialy a Guardian. Althrough Jack dont know what happend 10 years ago. The day when the daughter of M.I.M lost. Will jack find her and bring her home? Is she evil or good? Will jack fall in love woth her? Or she will join Pitch's side?
1. chapter 1

Jack point of view

I still cant believe that my life changed after I joined the guardians. Im very sad tho that jamie cant remember me. Did he forget about me? I wanted to go out, to clear my head. I went to Burgessbeacuse I wanted to see him. But I didnt spot him anywhere. I wanted to have some fun but i couldnt find anyone to play with. I started to walk through the forest, kicking some snow and freezing trees here and there. Suddenly I saw jamie. I was so shocked. I approched him and I noticed that he was playing snowballfight...with a girl! I sit on a tree and watched them. The girl took a snowball and she made it froze. Howdid she do that? I could tell that jamie didnt noticed that. I started to notice how she looked like. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes and a tattoo in her right arm. I could see something at her face. It was freckles! Beautiful freckles on her cheeks and little on her forehead. She was pretty. Wait! What am I thinking about? After a few minutes I heard jamie said that he had to leave. They said goodbyes and started walking different diraction. I had to follow jamie tobget some answers. As I got closer to himand called his name he didnt turn around. I flew in front of him and then he walked through me. I had forgot how that feeling was like. I could feel tearsbstarting to form in my eyes. I flew back to the girls diraction, trying to find her. I catch my breathand I saw her sitting on the snow. She looked sad too. I walked near her. She was looking at the moon that it was starting to appear. She took out her necklase. It was a necklase with a blue shape of moon. She immidiatly placed it back as she heard me accidently freezing a tree. She got up, took a snowball and trew it at the tree. I laughed at her action. Then she started to look around. Did she heard me?

'Who is playing with me? Im pretty sure I heard someone'-she said with a laugh.

I came out and she looked at me. I was suprised.

'You can see me?-I said with side eyes

'Well yeah... Why wouldnt I? - She giggled

'Beacuse Im... '-That moment I thought that if I tell her that im a guardian and immortal with powers she would probably freak out. And She can see me so I dont want to lose that chance.

' Im just new hear'-I lied to her.

'I can show you around if you want...or...we can have fun with it'-she said and threw a snowball at me.

And in that moment I realiced(lol) that we will have alot in commons. I quicly grabbed a snowball and we started fighting. She was very good with aiming. Shebrun throught the trees to the point that I coulnt see her. I started looking for her until I saw her lying down. I run to her.

'Are you okey? Come one talk to me I dont even know your name'

ITS SKYLAR '-She said with a laugh and threw a snoball at my face(I chose skylar beacuse it reminds me of the sky and then it reminds of the moon, if you dont like it just put your name on it hehe). We both laughed. She sit up and looked at me

'Its not fair telling you my name and not telling yours-she said and giggled.

'Its jack'

'Nice to meet you jack. From the snowball fight Im pretty sure thatbyoubare a really nice guy with a good aim hehe'shebsaid and suddenly looked atbthe sky

'LOOK'-she grabbed my arm making me blush. Wait. Blush?!

'Its the north light. Beautiful right?

I looked at her and she looked at me until her eyes and freckles flashed blue for a second. She then took off her hand telling that she is sorry.

'Wait your eyes turned into blue for a second'

'N... No. Thats impossible haha.'-I could tell that she was lieing.

'Um I have to go. Its getting late too and I have to do some things that are important' she said and looked down.

'Okey. If I come back tommorow..will you still be here?

'Depends'

'In what? '

' In which game are we going to play.'-she laughed

'Trust me. We will have a lot of fun. I will see you tommowor then. Goodbye sky'

'hehe I like that. Goodbye jack'


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's point of view

These past 2 days I started to hang out with skylar more often. But I dont know if I can lie to her anymore. I told the guardians that I met her but I didnt say her name. Nowdays I feel like thw guardians are hiding something from me. They seem consert about something. The thing that Im more worried about is skylar. Everytime the north lights appear she has to go somewhere. I flew to skylar again and I saw her iceskating on the frozen lake. I smiled as I looked at her skating but I was worried too. This caused my death last time. She looked at me and skated towards me. When her skates touched the snow she came and hugged me. I hugged her by her waist and blush.

S-'Come one, lets not miss more time. I want to iceskate-she said and grabbed my arm. As we skated I saw skylar stopped for a minute in the middle of the lake.

J-Whats wrong? '

S-' The ice'-she said with fear.

I noticed the ice starting to crack. I had to do something.

J-'Okey youbhave to believe in me. Walk slowly to me.'-I said to her.

She slowly walked towards me but the ice was about to break. I held tight my staff and flew towards her before she fell in the lake. I held her by her waist and then placed her at the ground.

S-'How did you do that? '

J-' I should have told you but I didnt beacuse I thought you would freak out'

S-'Wait! I k ow who you are. Im so stupid that I didnt recognised that earlier. White hair. No shoes. Blue eyes. Cold hands. Staff? Are you jack frost?

J-'How did you know? '

S-' My father told me storie about you when I was a kid. How you make it snow around the world. Thats cool tho. 'she said with a laugh.

J-' Wow haha. I should have told you then. Oh and the time when we met, I wanted to tell you that Im...a guardian.

S-'Guardian? '

J-' Yeah. With north well santa claus, toothfairy, sandman and easter bunny. '

S-' Youvare with them? '

J-' You know them? '

S-' Why didnt you tell me that you are a guardian? Wha.. '-she got interupted by the north lightes.' I have to go'

J-'No wait why are you always have to go when they appear? '

S-' Jack you dont know who I am. I really have to go'

J-'Skylar no... WAIT! '

S-' just leave me Alone-she said putting her hand out and a spark of blue fire came out

J-'Skylar?! '-I was shocked

She ran away. I couldnt run after her beacuse I was too shocked and comfused.

After 4 hours

Sandy came to the village and gave dreams to the children. I decided to tell him... Somehow

J-' Hey sandy, there is something I wanted to tell you._sandy turn around and looked at me.

J-'Well there is a girl that I met. Her name is skylar and today she threw blue firw from her hands. She has powers like us. Do you know her?

Sandy was shocked when I told him this. But then he looked at something behind me. I looked at his direction and saw someone with a hood on. I could tell it was a girl, I saw long hair. So she raisedbher hand and touched the golden sand. Suddenly the sand became blue and it showed pictures.

J-'Hey what are you doing there? '

She got scared and ran off. Me and sandy followed her into the forest. When I came into view with her back wings appeared on her back and flew away. I shut ice on her feet and made her lose her balance and fell down. I walk to her and her hood fell off and I saw her face. It was skylar! Skylar looked at me in fear and the looked at sandy with shocked eyes.

S-'Sandy? '

J-' Skylar what? - she got up and flew away again. I turned around to sandy and he took my hand and started to head to north pole. As we arrived sandy went to north and letter appeared from on top of his head saying 'We found her' . Immidiatly north called all the guardians

'Whats wrong mate? '-Bunny said as he appeared from his hole.

North-' Jack found skylar'

Tooth-'What? How? Jack she is alive? '

J-' What are you talking about. What are you guys hiding from me? Tell me what is going on. '

B-' Okey mate. We will explain everything to you. Just tell us. How long were you hanging out with her? '

J-' 4days. She is amazing. Pretty. I have fun with her. What is up with her?

N-'10 year ago we were all a family. M.I.M. was with his human form. Were were all leaving here at north pole. When his daughter came to life we were all very happy. Unfortunatly the mother died on the birth. Skylar was like our child too. Until one day pitch arrived. He wanted to take revenge from Mim. He wanted to take skylar.I t was new years eve when mim died In the way to protect sky. Now his soul is in the moon. Every year mim can come to his human form. Only one time a year. Pitch took skylar away from us.

B-'We didnt know what he did with her. We thought that she was...dead.

J-'Skylar is the daughter of the moon? '

T-Yes jack'

J-'Wait, skylar isnt immortal. '

B-' She will when the new year will come. When the clock will hit 12,00 she will be officialy 17 years old and then she will be immortal. '

T-' Jack you have to go get skylar and bring her home'-tooth said with a sad voice

J-'you guys have to come with me'

N-We will '-north said with a smile.

Meanwhile *

Skylar's point of view

I cant believe that jack is a guardian.And he saw my powers.What if he wont talk to me again or even look at me like the others did.Im afraid I lost him too.Why cant I control my powers.I wanted to get some answers.When I touch this magical golden sand and turn blue with my powers I can see my fate.All this time I had to get away when the north lights appeare beacuse this is the only time it comes.Im trying to know my past but I havent found an answer yet.I wanted to know who killed my father.And why Am I alone.Did the guardians killed him or...me?I have those nightmares about that every night.This tall guy,always wearing black.I can swear I have seen him somewhere before.But I dont remember.I relaxed from the run against jack and...sandy.Oh I missed them so much but I cant go back if I dont know what happend to me in the past.I dont know if I can trust them.Suddenly I saw the north lights again.But I knew the magical sand wont be here this time.I think that I scared jack tho.My thought were interupted by a familiar voice.

SKY?


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar point of view

J-Sky?

S-Jack what are you doing here at this time?

J-why didnt you tell me

S-Tell you what?

J-That you are the daughter of the moon.That you have powers.

S-I didnt want you to freak out and run away.

J-I would never do that-he said and taking my hand-Why didnt you go home already if you knew the way?

S-Jack I dont know honestly.I want to know the truth about who killed my father.What happend that night.Why did they left me?-tear started to form in my eyes

J-I think I know some guys to make you believe that there is hope again.They know the truth.

S-I dont know what to believe anymore.Since these nightmares are coming every night Im scared to know the truth.

J-nightmares?

S-yeah.There is always this guy in black.The nightmare is always the same ,it shows the guardians leaving me-as I said that a tear dropped from my eyes.Jack suddenly hugged me.

J-everything is going to be okey.

S-How do you know that?I missed them so much.-I broke the hug

'We missd you too little girl'I heard a woman voice.I looked behinf jack and saw...tooth.

S-Tooth?I then then saw bunny,north and sandy.I started to walk towards them and so did they.Tooth flew and hugged me so quicly.I hugged her back tightly.Then I went to the others and all of them hugged me.When we broke the hug we were all smiling.But I took a few steps backand starting talking.

S-Explain now.What happened 10 years ago?Why did you left me?

N-Sandy show her please-North said at sandy and he gently threw a ball made of sand at my face.Suddenly flashbacks started to appear

Flashback with tooth

(6 years old skylar)

T-These teeth are keeping the memories of children.

S-WOW

T-Some of them are yours too.-tooth said making me laugh

Flashback with bonny

B-NO skylar.you have to paint the eegs not my feet haha.

S-so fuflyyyy

Flashback with sandy

S-WOW fire works!!-I laughed as sandy was making little fireworks with his sand and little animalsflying around my room

Flashback with North

N-You always are having fun with the yetis haha.Lets go show your daddy what can you do with your powers!

New years Eve

I was hiding behind a sofa at the living room near the fireplace.The guardians told me to stay put.Something is happening to the main roon .I could hear loud noises.I wanted to help so I walked to the main room when I found daddy fighting with a guy.He is the one who appears in my dreams

S-Daddy!!-I yelled causing the guy and my dad to look at me.

'SKYLAR get away from here!'He said and the the guy killed him from behind

NOOOO!! DAD

GUY-You must be his favourite one huh?He grabbed by my hand but I hit him with my powers.He yelled in pain.He grabbed me tighter and flew away .I saw the guardians yelling.As we were flying in the sky he told me:'Your dad will be sad if I kidnapped you.Name is pitch.With you by my side my plan will complete.'

NO!I pushed his arm and fell from the sky.I saw that I was coming closer to the ground.I close my eyes and suddenly everything froze.After a minute I opened my eyes and I saw big ings from my back.I looked around and I wonderedwhere I was.I was lost!Suddenly I saw pitch from behind me .I tried to fight back but he hit me with a ball made of black sand.After that I passed out.When I woke up I couldnt remember anything.It all pasted like a dream.Damn I didnt know how to get back.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes in shock an stared at everyone.It was pitch all this time.Tooth came and hugged me telling me with a sof voice that everything will be alright.

N-Are you ready to come home sky?

S-Well I have been alone to this forest for 10 years,I think its time to go back home.

B-Come on mate-Bunny said and took my hand leading me to north's sleigh.Everyone went inside the sleigh waiting for me.Jack took m hand gently and led me inside.I sat down in front of bunny and tooth.Jack was at the sida of the sleigh,he suddenly looked at me and smiled.I smiled back with a blush and then looked at the sky.I stood up and walked to north but I looked down at the height we were and the flashback with falling from the sky and from pitch came to my mind.I was about to fall of the thought of that but Jack catched me.He had a worried look at his face.

J-Are you okey?

S-Yeah.I just remembered something

J-okey-he said and pet my hair

S-Im so happy that you found me.I wouldnt be here if it wasnt you.Thank you.

J-No thank YOU.Igot a change to find jamie and a pretty girl.

S-Haha what happend with you and jamie?He told me that you left him and then the other dayI came to him and he didnt even remember your name.I asked if he was okey and he anwered me that it was only a bad nightmare.Do you believe pitch did something?

J-That bastard.He did something to jamie thats why he cant remember me.Im scare that if I lose him too I...I-He sighed

S-Hey!caml down.I know that jamie is fine .Im going to make him meet you again.I will make him see youagain okey?

J-Can you do that?Do you promise?

S-I promise -I said and kissed his cheek

B-We are here!

I looked at the north pole and I couldnt believe that Im finally here again.When we ;aned I quicly went inside.I saw everything the living room, the elevator that went down to the workshop and the main room(or hall Idk how to say it).There I saw the huge globe with the millions of lights were sparkling.I turned around and saw jack smiling at me ,I

came to him and hugged him tightly.

S-This is amazing.I remember everything.

J-Do you want me to show you around?It will make you remember more.

S-Of course.

We took the elevator and then went to the workshop.I saw yetis everywhere.One of them came to me and gave me a flower.Maybe he remembers me.Oh it wa phil.I smiled to him and said thank you.After a long time we started walking back until I felt something cold on my hand.I looked and I saw jack holding my hand.I saw that jack blushed.When we arrived at the main room tooth came to me and north took jack to have a talk.Tooth took me to see the rooms and then my room.We were walking down then hall and there were pictures of me as a little kid at the walls.Tooth placed her hand at my shoulder and led me inside my room.The room wallpaper was blue.There were stars in the ceiling.A big comfutable bed and a large windom with a balcony.The view was outstanding.

T-I did some changes tho.The bed was too small for a grown lady to fit.We havent changed your room since you lost.We locked it sometimes beacuse we didnt want to become even sadder.-I put my hand at her shoulder and tell her'Im here now.Look at me Im alright.Forget about the past all that matters is that Im here now.You guys found me.'

T-nO skylar.Jack found you:)

Meanwhile with jack

jack's point of view

North had a serious look on his face as we were walking to his office.He shuted the door and looked at me deep in the eyes.

N-Do you like our little girl?

J-Why are you asking that?

N-Com on .Everyone can see how you blush when she hugges you or even when she is close to you.Do you like her from the begging?

J-Yeah...I...really like her.She is brave and pretty and Im always having a great time with her.She is funny.Its like ,she found me when I was lost.

N-Good to know but hear this out.We lost her one time we dont want this to happen again.If you make her sad or make her leave again,you dont know what I would do to you.

Me and north arrived back to the main room when sandy and buny cam to us.Bunny was about to say somethng but got interrupter by tooth and skylar walking in.Bunny took us all for a seriour talk about what is happening with pitch.

Skylar's point of view

I saw the guardians having a serious talk infront of the fireplace at the living room.I wanted to go to them but somthing got my attention.I tured around and walked near the glode.Suddenly I head a loud laugh.I saw black sand covering the glode.'JACK!'I shouted with terror.The guardians came to me and look shocked too.Jack pulled me behind him to protect me.

Pitch-Hello guardians .You are all here great great great.I have announcment to tell you.

N-What do you want pitch?

P-My time has come North, and this time noone can stop me .Im going to take revenge again.

B-M.I.M. i stronger than you

P-He is dead,isnt he?And no inheritands were left.

S-Pitch?

P-Oh look a new girl.Who is she?

S-I thought you rememberd me.Leaving a little 6 years old girl alone at the forest isnt so mature of you.-his sand was coming closer to me

P-You?No you supposed to be dead.That cant be you.I thought there werent any inheritands left.-his sand was getting closer o me even more.

S-You will not get aways with this after what you did with my father.

P-You dont know who are you dealing with

S-You dont know either-I took out my necklase which made him looked shocked and then I hit him with my powers.I heard him screamed and then everything was blured with sand.After a minute we could see around us.I looked at the guardians and they all looked shocked.I turned around and saw a huge blizzard of black sand coming at me .I protected myself but the sand hit jack and made him fell of the balcony.I flew to him and grabbed his arm before he hits the ground.I flew up and placed him to the ground.North came to him and lifted him up and took him to the first aid room.He passed out.What have I done I made pitch angry and now jack is hurt.Tooth came to me.

T-Hey jack is going to be fine...sky...are you alright?

S-I dont feel very good tooth Im going for a walk. I wil be back soon.

T-Be carefull okey.

S-I will be at the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt so quilty. I felt like this was all my fault. I sat on the roof and stared at the sky full of beautiful stars. (this is why I chose the name(o)) I was staring at the moon thinking of all those years that my dad was watching after me from the moon. Why didnt he tell me the guardians anything? Tears started to form to my eyes, I never met my mother. She died in the birth. I stood up and went to tooth. I saw her coming out the firts aid room and I went near her.

S-Is jack awake?

T-Not yet. He will be soon. Until then you have to take a shower and go to bed. You have to rest.

S-But I want to see him when he will wake up.

T-Skylar..jack would wanted you to rest. He is alright. When he will wakenup I willntell him that you are okey.

S-Alright then. Goodnight Tooth.

Meanwhile with jack

Jack's point of view

My head was hurting a little from the hit. Skylar! I have to go to her. I stood up and started walking to skylar's room but tooth appeared in front of me and stopped me.

T-jack what are you doing. You have to rest.

J-Im fine Tooth dont worry, I just want to see skylar.

T-Oh right. I told skylar to rest beacuse she didnt feel good after you got hit. She wanted to see you but I stopped her. She returned from her walk and now she is at her room.

J-She went out?

T-Yes

J-And you let her? What if she could get hurt by pitch?

T-You dont know how she was jack. Just go to her.

J-I wasnt planning of not going. Thank you tooth for telling me.

I ran to skylar's room but my head was speeding like crazy.

Meanwhile at skylar's room

Skylar's point of view

After hours I head everyone going to their beds. I was the only one awake. I was worried about jack and I think that when I wake up all this would be just a dream. I was sitting on the bed and looking at the view from the balcony windows until I heard the door opened. I look closer and saw jack walking in. I stood up and went to hug him.

S-Jack! Are you alright.

J-skylar! Im fine honestly. My head is hurting a little but the question is are you okey? - he sai and put his hands at my shoulders.

S-Im alright. - I said with a fake smile and looked down.

J-Is everything okey?

S-I...-tears started to form- Im so sorry if I wouldnt made pitch angry he wouldnt hurt you. I couldnt sleep beacuse I felt quilty. I shouldnt came he..-I got interrupted

J-Dont you dare say that! It wasnt your fault. You tried to protect us, to protect me. Dont you dare leave the guardians again from this stupid reason. Dont leave me

S-You know, leaving to keep someone safe isnt stupid- I said and smiled

J-There is the smile that I love. Come on I will help you sleep. You need rest-he said and then he lost his balance like he was about to faint. I hold him and placed him at my bed.

S-You need it more.

J-Thank you. I will stay with you. - he said and kissed my forehead. We went under the cover and then jack took me in his arms. We spent the entire night to each others arms.

Jacks point of view

I woke up really early beacuse I had slept already. I took away my arms from skylar. She was so beautiful and pretty when she was sleeping. I went downstairs to the living room. I saw tooth and north were up too and came to sit next to me. After a hour sandy came but he wasnt looking so good. He looked comfused. I asked him if he was alright and then words apeared on top of his head saying. 'I feel something bad is going to happen. I feel that pitch is near' When sandy said that I ran fast to skylar's room. The other followed behind me. I opened skylar's room and saw her lying on the bed looking in pain. Nightmares were on top of her. I shoot the nightmares away and tooth went to her. She let out a big breath like she couldnt breath all this time. She put her hands on her face looking if she is okey. Suddenly her freckles, hair highlights and tattoo turn blue.

J-Last time when the light flashed you said its nothing. Please tell me what does it means

S-I cant control my powers. - she looked down but I got her chin and made her look up.

J-I have an idea

S-What?

J-I will go to thw mounteins with sky and tey her powers. I want to know what she can do.

N-Just be carefull.

J-We will


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip to the mounteins beacuse Im lazy

When we were already on the top of the mountain skylar used her powers in differents ways.She made a snowaman,fireworks exploding to the sky.Last she used all her powers and ice came out og her hands and froze the whole mountain.

J-What powers do you have exatly?

S-I have supernatural powers I guess.I can control the fire ,the water and the ice .But all my powers are blue to the colour and the blue fire is kind of dificult for me to control.I accidently threw that blue fire to you that day and Im sorry for that

J-You will be able to control it ,Im sure of it.

I saw skylar started to run at the egde of the mountain into the cliff.I scream to her to stop but she jumped.I ran to the egde I was about to lokk down but she flew upwards with speed.I saw her doing flips in the sky with her wings until she shouted at me.'What are you waiting for?'she said and flew fast through the clouds.We were flying so far away until we came into view with a sea .

J-You are good at flying.Very strongs wings.

SDo you want to see the best part?

J-What are you planing?

As I said that Skylar made her wings dissapear and dropped from the sky towards the sea.She put her hands out and enjoyed the fall but she was coming closer to the sea.I scream to her'Skylar the sea!Skylar quick!'Suddenly her wings showerd up and then she was flying on top of the sea without getting wet.God she is amazing.After minutes we head back to the north pole.When we arrives Bunny cme to us and said'We need to go to Burgess right now!'

J-Why ?What is going on?

B-Pitch is there.He will start sending his nightmares from there.

S-No.Sofie(jamie's sister)-she said and ran outside.I called out her name but she wouldnt stop.I flew fast behind her and grabbed by her arm making her face me.I saw that she looked worried.

S-Jack Im scared.He will do something to sofie or jamie or every little kid I know e on we have to go.

J-We will go with the sleigh-I said to her to make her feel better.She looked at me and smiled.

We landed at Burgess and Skylar immidiatly flew to jamie's house.We followed her.She got there and slowly opened the window of his room.Jamie was sleeping peacefully.

J-Jamie!-I said with a sad voice and skylar put her hand on my shoulder.

S-I gave you a promise.I will make him believe you again.

J-How?I dont even know why he stopped .

N-Jack,Jamie had to believe you as a guardian.When you became a guardian you officialy are known as a myth.Jamie didnt believe you as a myth.

J-Why didnt you tell me?-I raised my voice a little and caused jamie to wake up .Gladly Sandy made him sleep but his sand came out as a firework and made the other guys sleep as well.

J-Sandy be more carefull next time.-I turned around to look at skylar but she wasnt there.I looked to sandy with worry and we flew on top of the roof.Suddenly I heard her voice shouted to me'Jack watch out!'I saw a nightmare coming to me but Skylar hit it and made it into blue sand

J-Thank you sky.Nightmare?Pitch!

P-You are right jack.-He said and I saw him staring at Skylar'Hello darling.Sandman.Great.This is what I've been looking for.'-he said pointing at skylar.I put her behind me.

Skylar's point of view

After jack put me behnd him Pitch laughed and said'Look at that.Jack is protecting his girl'-Why did I blush at this?

P-Dont worry skylar.Im here for sandy.You will joing my side after my nightmares will take over the world

S-You forgot something tho-He looked at me

S-Im more powerful than you-I said and hit him with my powers.Nightmares started to come from the ground and from the shadows

S-Come on.- said and flew upwards.Sandy took jack and gave him a lift from the ground.The guardians had finaly wake up.We all started a fight.Tooth was fighting nightmares on top of houses.Sandy was a little further than me.I wanted to help him but I went to jack to help him instead.North and bunny were flying with the shlade around the sky.I saw sandy surrounded by nightmares.I flew to himas fast as I could.I noticed pitch pointing his arrow at him.I screamed'Sandy watch out!!!'-Sandy looked behind him but it was too late.'NO!'-I heaed jack .I got to the spot when Sandy was but he wasnt there anymore.Suddenly I saw nightmares coming to me.I was so angry that I used all of my powers and made all of the nightmares dissapear.I was knocked back from the strengh of my powers.I was falling.I was looking at the sky to what I have done until I felt someone picked me up in bridal style.I looked to my side and Isaw jack.He placed me at the shlade.They all looked shocked.

Tooth came to me and asked me'How did you do that?Your freckles,hair,and tattoo were glowing blue for very long.'

B-Your powers were so strong that it hit pitch and knocked him very far away.-As the guys told me that I realised that my powers are getting stronger.What if I have hurted someone?Jack?Man if I had stayed with sandy this wouldnt have happend.

At the north pole

Everyone went to the main room ,sending latterns to the sky for the death of sandy.I was sitting at my room by the window.I made sandy's figure with my sand.Suddenly I saw jack coming next to me.

Jack's p.o.v.

J-Are you alright?Are you hurt?-I looked at her with worry but she avoided looking at me.

S-Its my fault.I should have stayed with sandy.I should have been more careful.

J-Skylar dont say that.You stood up against pitch.That was very brave of you.

S-I feel useless.-she stood up.'Since I got here I made a mess with everything.

J-STOP!You re not useless.The day you came here you made everyone happy.They are proud of you.-I said and took her face in my handslooking at her beautiful eyes.

S-What would have happend if I left?Pitch wouldnt hurt you right?

J-Dont you ever think about that.Dont you dare leave the guardians.Dont you dare leave me.-I said starting to lean towards her face.She started to lean too.Our lips were about to touch but it got interrupted by Bunny.

B-Jack you have to come.Guardian's conversation.-I looked at skylar and said to me to go with a smile.

In the middel of the conversation

N-The lights are shuting down.My plan is to go to different countries and make nightmars go away

B-That will take forever mate

N-I know but there is not another way.

T-Well chritsmas is coming

N-You are right.We will make them belive again

J-Can I take skylar ,she might help.

T-Yeah jack.Go get here

N-Jack?How is Skylar?Did she say anything to you?

J-She thing that this is her fault.Also she is thinking of leaving to keep us safe.But I told her not to do that.

B-Where is she now?

J-At her room.

N-Are you sure about that?

J-Oh no!

The guardians ran to skylar's room.I poned the door but I didnt see her anywhere.I called out her name'SKYLAR!?Skylar please'I noticed that the window was opened.Skylar ran away

She left


End file.
